


sunshowers

by naktoms



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassins & Hitmen, Blind Date, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Neighbors, Self-Destruction, copious amounts of sexual tension, dance class, wonho is a DAD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naktoms/pseuds/naktoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of hyungwonho drabbles, all between 100-1500 words.<br/>prompt (+credit if necessary), rating, and word count are before every drabble!<br/>tags to be added as i go</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. attempt four

**Author's Note:**

> sup dudes.  
> i have a lot more hyungwonho ideas than i have words or time for, so i figured this is truly the only way to go. have you guys figured out that hyungwonho is my otp yet  
> feel free to drop requests by, either in the comments or on my twitter (@ me or dm me)!! it can be as vague or as specific as you want, and i'll credit you ;v;  
> speaking of credit, most credit is given in the form of usernames, which are always subject to change! if you can't find a prompt based on a username i gave, i'm sorry ;; and if you've made any of the prompts i use and credited improperly, please let me know so i can fix it!!  
> okay, anyway! kudos + comments are appreciated!!! please enjoy!

> “i’m intrigued; the last three attempts on my life were much better funded and prepared” © frenchkey on tumblr  
>  rated PG-13  
>  859 words

Hyungwon, as a general rule, hates the rich, with their sleek dress clothes and perfectly parted hair and fruity martinis. Technically, he is rich himself, raking in tons of dough from hits, but he is not _the_ rich.

So, being given the job of killing a very affluent CEO is both a blessing and a curse. A blessing, because it gives Hyungwon the chance to drive his personal vendetta against rich douchebags like this asshole; a curse, because Hyungwon must try to blend in with these dickwads.

Thankfully, Hyungwon is skilled at such a task, small-talking around in his attempts to get close to aforementioned CEO. Shin Hoseok, if Hyungwon’s intel is to be trusted, but he’s heard at least five people refer to him as ‘Wonho’ tonight. Hyungwon is beginning to wonder. Then again, it doesn’t really matter what his name is, as long as he’s dead at the end of the night. So, whatever.

When Hyungwon sees Ho- Won- whatever, split off from the party and head upstairs, he carefully excuses himself from the conversation he was in and heads after him. He dumps his champagne into a houseplant to free his hands and, after a moment’s pause, chucks the flute in the pot as well.

Hyungwon looks around cautiously once he’s upstairs, not wanting to blow his artfully created cover to any one snooping around on the upper levels. He hears a toilet flush from down the hall and figures that the dearest CEO has gone to the bathroom. A perfect time to strike.

But, as Hyungwon is creeping closer to the door, waiting for it to open and prepared to strangle, he finds himself with arms around his neck, instead.

Hyungwon is quick to slip the headlock, having been trained in the art of evading attackers who use such tactics. Now free, he whirls to defend himself, and is instead shoved up against a wall. His ankle hits what seems to be a box, and he winces briefly, but he’s got bigger concerns now; there is an elbow digging into his chest and cool metal beneath his chin, which he recognizes to be a gun.

As his eyes adjust to the light- of course.

“What the fuck,” Hyungwon deadpans, unable to stop himself.

Wonho raises his eyebrows in a simple response. “Come on. I could see you coming from a mile away. The last three attempts on my life were at least a little better planned, and a whole lot better executed.”

“Apparently not executed well enough,” Hyungwon points out. Wonho snorts. “Why do people hate you so much?”

“I’ve got the future of South Korean trade under my thumb,” Wonho explains, and despite his light, conversational tone, his gun simply presses in deeper. “There’s lots of people who would like for me to suddenly turn up dead. Who was it this time?”

“I, uh,” Hyungwon flounders for a moment, unsure of what to say. “Uh, I’m not at liberty to say.”

“Come on. One of us is leaving here dead tonight.”

He’s got a point. “Ugh. It’s some activism-focused corporation called Future Interests or whatever. I guess they’re against what you’re planning and would like for it to head in a different direction.”

“Ah, I see.” Wonho pulls his arm away, making it significantly easier to breathe. “Tell you what, dear. How about you go back to Future Interests and tell them that you completely failed, and we forget this ever happened?”

“Okay, or,” Hyungwon says swiftly, holding up a hand, “you give me the gun and I blow your damn brains out.”

“Both are enticing options,” Wonho replies, nodding. “But… you know. We’re both too pretty to be dead.”

Hyungwon can’t think of anything to do but stick his tongue out. Wonho does the same, obviously mocking. He thinks, dimly, that this is definitely the strangest situation he’s ever been in.

Hyungwon waits a couple more minutes, sees the way Wonho’s fingers loosen just slightly around the grip of the gun, and then quickly takes Wonho’s wrist in his hand and twists it just so. Wonho makes some sort of embarrassing squeal, gun dropping and free hand hurrying to pry Hyungwon’s fingers off.

When Hyungwon looks at him, he sees tears in Wonho’s eyes. It’s pathetic, really, but kind of adorable. “I’m gonna go,” Hyungwon says, even though he knows that’s technically handing the win to Wonho. “And you’re gonna explain to your dinner guests that you had the worst case of diarrhea ever.”

“What about the wrist?” Wonho asks, and even his voice is quivering. God.

Hyungwon lets go and Wonho sucks in a breath, rubbing his wrist gingerly. “Wiped your ass too hard, broke it.”

Wonho actually laughs, and his face scrunches up rather cutely. Hyungwon curls his lip up for lack of having any other way to react. “Thanks. You know, for not killing me.”

“You too. If I were you, I would have killed my ass like, fifteen minutes ago.”

“Probably should have, but hey. Like I said, we’re both too pretty to die.”

Hyungwon looks at Wonho for a few more moments, then cracks a smile. “Guess so.”


	2. thin walls

> “we’re neighbors and i keep hearing you having sex and it’s pissing me off”  
> rated T  
> 640 words

Hyungwon nearly jumps out of his skin when something hits the wall behind him. He remains tense for a few long moments before he swears under his breath and slams his biology textbook shut.

He closes his eyes and wills himself to remain calm and ignore it until there’s another bang, then a high-pitched moan. He shoots upright, marching over to the kitchen where there’s a broom, and then marches back to the wall. He stands in front of his couch and bangs the end of the broom handle against the wall as hard as he can without potentially busting a hole in the drywall.

“If you don’t shut the fuck up,” Hyungwon yells, banging the broom harder for emphasis, “I’m reporting you for disturbing the peace and you’re going to have to deal with a fucking police report while you’re in your fucking underwear. Use a goddamn gag or something! I swear to fuck!”

There is a few long moments of silence, then a muffled laugh and some conversation that Hyungwon can’t make out. Not a problem, as long as they shut the fuck up. He sits back down, broom propped up against the couch beside him, and reopens his biology textbook.

Hyungwon thought his problems were solved, long weeks of silence resulting from his outburst, until one day he’s watching his favorite drama and moans emanating from his neighbor’s bedroom rise above the volume.

Hyungwon sighs loudly, a true sign of irritation, and waits until a commercial comes on before shoving his feet into his shoes and exiting his apartment. He takes the few steps down the hall to the apartment beside his, 504, then knocks on the door.

Nothing beyond more muffled moans and squeaks greets him, so he spends long minutes staring at his blurry reflection in the gold numbers on the door before he hears the click of locks and- oh.

Hyungwon was, for one, not aware his neighbor was smoking hot. It’s no wonder that he used to have to deal with his neighbor’s loud fucks at least once a week. The man’s cheeks are flushed a pretty, bright pink, and he’s wearing nothing but a pair of boxers one size too big, sliding off one hip.

When he speaks, his voice is breathy. “Okay, you don’t have to say anything, I already know.”

Hyungwon clears his throat rather conspicuously, dragging his eyes up from the exposed skin beneath the man’s waist and to his face instead. “If you already knew, then why did you think it was a good idea to jack off where I could hear you? I had the volume up on my TV and I could still fucking hear it.”

The man grins and it’s more than a little breathtaking. Hyungwon almost chokes. “Sorry, really. Is there any way I could like, make it up to you or something?”

Hyungwon’s eyes fall back down to that stupid hip, all smooth skin and soft hair. “Uh, your name, tell me your name.” He eventually says, still staring.

This time, there’s a laugh in his voice when he speaks. “Call me Wonho. What’s your name?”

“Uh,” Hyungwon’s eyes flick to a strip of hair that ducks beneath Wonho’s waistband, and his mouth goes a little dry, “it’s, uh- fuck. It’s Hyungwon.”

Wonho chuckles, and Hyungwon forces himself to look at his face. “Cute. I’d shake your hand, but you were beating down my door, I didn’t have time to wash them.”

“Gross.”

“Indeed. Let’s go out for a friendly lunch sometime, yeah?”

Hyungwon glances back down at Wonho’s waist and notices a mole beside his navel. God dammit. “Uh. Yeah. Sure. Okay.”

Wonho chuckles again. “Do you like what you see?”

“I have a fucking drama to watch,” Hyungwon blurts. “If you’ll excuse me.”

“Oh, certainly. See you later?”

“Uh… yeah. Yeah.”


	3. whoops

> “my friend is so determined to give me a date better than my usual casual hookups so they’ve set me up with you but i don’t have the heart to tell them that i met you six months ago” © c-is-for-circinate on tumblr  
> rated PG-13  
> 470 words

It only takes a day of Minhyuk's incessant whining and begging for Hyungwon to agree.

"Fine, fine, okay," Hyungwon says gruffly. "I'll go on your stupid fucking date."

Minhyuk is so thrilled and his subsequent bragging is potentially more annoying than his previous whining. But, despite it, Hyungwon does go on the stupid fucking date.

Minhyuk has been complaining for about the past five months that all Hyungwon does is hook-up with people and that not one of the people in Hyungwon's contacts has he ever actually dated. There's no reason to date when you can still get dick without the fake attachment, so Hyungwon's never found a reason to do so. Minhyuk just doesn't understand.

Hyungwon does put some kind of effort into his appearance for the day, wearing a graphic tee bearing the name of some local company and his nicest jeans (read: the only pair of jeans that don't have a faint cum stain on one leg). Minhyuk comes along to the restaurant to ensure that his matchmaking is successful, sitting a couple tables away and watching Hyungwon intently. Hyungwon squirms under the gaze and distracts himself with looking through unanswered texts from days past.

Within a few minutes, however, there is someone sliding into the booth opposite him, and he chokes on his spit.

"Funny seeing you again," Wonho says, resting his chin in his hand. Hyungwon wheezes.

Wonho is a hook-up from months past, and Hyungwon can still recall Wonho's hot hands on his hips and mouth on his neck, Hyungwon's cheeks flush as he remembers and Wonho must notice, because a grin spreads across his face.

"Are you finally interested in dating?" Wonho asks, tone casual.

"Uh- no, actually, uh. Minhyuk wouldn't shut up about how I need to commit to someone at least once in my goddamn life and I just. I don't know."

"Ah, doing it to appease the best friend. I understand. Well," Wonho reaches for Hyungwon's hand, closing his fingers around it, "let's make sure we give him a good show of it, at least, yeah?"

Hyungwon looks over at Minhyuk, who has his hands on his cheeks in almost awe, then looks back to Wonho. "Sure. Maybe we can fuck again."

"Oh, there was never any doubt about that."

Hyungwon flushes again, and he hates being so embarrassed, but really. If he had to pick one person in his contacts full of names like "that guy from the bar on 9/5/15" and "dude with the SWEET FUCKIN ANCHOR TAT", it would definitely be Wonho ("pretty boy with THE FUCKIN ABS").

So, Hyungwon smiles. Sure, why the fuck not.

After the date, Minhyuk cannot stop gushing about what a great catch Wonho is, and Hyungwon solidly resists the temptation to tell Minhyuk that Hyungwon literally already banged him.


	4. deception

> “you’re pretending to be my significant other so that my mom gets off my case but she’s assuming that we’re going to be sharing a bed oh dear” © hairlikehisblush on tumblr  
> rated G  
> 579 words

"I don't think you understand how much you are saving my ass right now," Wonho whispers into Hyungwon's ear while Wonho's mother has her back turned. Hyungwon simply nods, smiling down at his dinner plate.

"Happy to provide," Hyungwon replies, looking up as Wonho's mother returns to the table. Not only is Hyungwon getting a good laugh out of this arrangement, but he's getting a place to sleep that isn't currently crawling with construction workers. The horrors of having parents who are advocates of remodeling as part of their mid-life crises.

Wonho links their fingers together and brings their hands up to rest on the table, making a show of affection. Wonho's mother sees it and a smile comes across her face, pleased. Hyungwon squeezes Wonho's hand for emphasis.

Things are fine until they head for bed and Wonho's mother tosses out a warning to not get "too frisky". They're standing at the foot of the staircase and share a look as they both realize, at the same time, that Wonho's mother is expecting them to share a bed. Of course they would, if they had really been dating in secret for the month that Wonho has claimed in their backstory.

Wonho shrugs and ascends the stairs, and Hyungwon follows after a few moments with a heavy sigh.

"I can sleep on the floor or something," Wonho says as he pushes open his bedroom door.

"Yeah, okay, and then your mom comes to wake us up or like, spy on us because moms are weird like that. What do we tell her then?" Hyungwon retaliates as he enters the room, going for Wonho's bed and flopping down on it. "Come on, don't be a fucking baby."

Wonho pouts like a fucking baby and shuffles over to his dresser, pulling out some sleepwear and then glancing over to Hyungwon. "Did you bring night clothes?"

"I did, but they're downstairs in a bag."

"Here," Wonho says, tossing a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants over to Hyungwon. "It's more romantic. She'll recognize the clothes and instantly be impressed."

Hyungwon rolls his eyes and Wonho grins, slipping into the bathroom to get changed. Hyungwon does the same, kicking his clothes to one corner of the room, commenting that Wonho's clothes are comfy once Wonho reappears.

"Keep them," Wonho tells him, coming to stand in front of where Hyungwon sits on the edge of the bed. "That's romantic too."

"If we're only doing this for one night, you might as well kiss me," Hyungwon says, looking up at Wonho. He smiles when a blush creeps onto Wonho's cheeks.

"I'm- I'm not sure where that would go," Wonho says haughtily.

"Your mom told us not to get too frisky, so it can't go very far." Hyungwon points out, and that's when Wonho laughs and leans down to peck the corner of Hyungwon's mouth. Hyungwon sighs and throws an arm around Wonho's neck, kissing him for real and laughing against his lips. "God, you fucking baby."

"Leave me alone," Wonho whines, shoving Hyungwon over as he climbs into bed.

"So rough," Hyungwon complains, settling under the covers beside Wonho. "Ah. Romantic, right?"

"Right," Wonho replies, smiling. He hesitates for a moment, then presses his forehead against Hyungwon's. "After all, this can only bring us closer, right?"

"We're either going to become best friends after this shit or we're going to start fucking. Those are the only two outcomes."

"I'm fine with either if you are."


	5. jackpot

> rated PG-13  
> 511 words

Hyungwon mocks his mother's words to himself while he laces his sneakers up. "Get a hobby, Hyungwonnie!" Hyungwon says in a comically-high voice. "You need to stop hanging out with those bad kids, Hyungwonnie! Be better than them, Hyungwonnie! Meh, meh, meh. God dammit."

"Are you okay?"

Hyungwon looks up, squinting against the bright overhead lights, into the face of the person addressing him. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just... not a good dancer. My mom signed me up for this."

The man standing over him smiles, potentially brighter than the fluorescents above. "Don't worry, I'll teach you."

Wait. "You're the dance teacher?"

"Mmhm. My name is Hoseok, but there's a couple kids in this class with that name. Call me Wonho."

"Uh. Okay."

Wonho offers a hand, pulling Hyungwon upright when Hyungwon takes it. Hyungwon is struck by how beautiful Wonho is, and he really can't imagine watching his lithe body in motion two hours a week.

Hyungwon would be lying if he said he didn't totally check Wonho out as Wonho heads to the front of the class, causing the others sitting around to rise to their feet as well. Wonho launches into an introduction, whereas Hyungwon reaches into the pocket of his jeans and opens up KaKao Talk.

 **[hyungwon] [9:55 AM]:** hold the FUCK ON my instructor is hot as fuck  
 **[hyukkie] [9:55 AM]:** WTF  
 **[hyukkie] [9:55 AM]:** describe him to me. asap  
 **[hyungwon] [9:56 AM]:** ass is tight. thighs are fuckin healthy. arms are out, shit is bananas. i'm losing my goddamn mind.  
 **[hyukkie] [9:56 AM]:** bitch no way  
 **[hyukkie] [9:56 AM]:** i better hear some news of you having banged him in like, three months time  
 **[hyungwon] [9:56 AM]:** that mission has already fuckin begun

Hyungwon jumps when someone elbows him, and he finds it to be one of his fellow instructees, grinning knowingly at him when Hyungwon looks over. "What?"

"Your name," Wonho repeats, and it occurs to Hyungwon that he's probably been addressed at least once before this.

"Oh, uh, sorry. It's Hyungwon, Chae Hyungwon."

Wonho nods, smiling, then moves onto the next person until the whole room has been introduced. Hyungwon still doesn't know any of their names. He really should pay better attention. (He won't.)

Wonho takes them through what is professed to be a "simple routine" but that looks goddamn impossible to Hyungwon's eyes. Wonho makes it look effortless and almost fucking erotic, biting his lower lip and dragging his sharp gaze across the class as they watch. Hyungwon sucks in a breath when Wonho's eyes meet his and Wonho grins.

Hyungwon takes his phone out again and types quickly so he doesn't miss anything.

 **[hyungwon] [10:05 AM]:** hhhhhhes an asshole i t hink he just fucked me with his eyes  
 **[hyukkie] [10:05 AM]:** j a c k p o t

Hyungwon looks up just in time to see Wonho raking his hands through his damp hair, laughing breathily. Hyungwon types without really looking at the screen.

 **[hyungwon] [10:06 AM]** hellyea h


	6. good going there, champ

> [sequel to thin walls](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5385551/chapters/12438866)  
> rated PG-13  
> 488 words

Hyungwon just wanted to make some goddamn ramen. Instead, the fire alarm is now blaring and everyone on his floor is now stumbling out of their apartments, bleary-eyed and clad in pajamas.

The instant Hyungwon is out in his hall, door open to let the smoke vent out, he yells, "Okay, look, I'm sorry!"

There's a murmur of dissent from those gathering in the hall and Hyungwon takes his phone out of his pants pocket to text around, letting people know "if you hear about a fire downtown it was just my dumb ass burning noodles".

"Ah, of course it was you."

Hyungwon looks up and chokes on incoming air, face to face with his shitty neighbor Wonho, wearing nothing but boxers and socks with ducks printed on them. "I."

Wonho grins, easy and smooth as always. "We still haven't gone out for lunch."

Hyungwon clears his throat conspicuously, putting his phone away. "Well. I'll have you know, I'm very busy."

"And I'm not," Wonho counters. "If you want, I can just come over."

Hyungwon licks his lips slowly, almost thoughtfully, and then his eyes drop south. God dammit, the happy trail. The fucking mole. "I. I don't know how that would turn out."

"Favorably no matter what," Wonho assures. Hyungwon forces himself to look up. "I like people who stare."

Hyungwon makes a muffled sort of squealing noise that tapers off into a growl, an outwards culmination of frustration. Wonho snorts. "You're a fucking asshole."

"I know."

The wait for the building to receive an all-clear is long, and in that time, Hyungwon has more of an opportunity to be stupid.

"Can I, uh, you know." Hyungwon says, smacking his mouth. "Can I touch them?"

"Touch what?" Wonho asks, and Hyungwon inhales sharply.

"You know."

"Oh, the abs."

"Mmmm, you didn't have to say it."

Wonho grins. "Sure."

Hyungwon reaches over tentatively, laying his hand flat on Wonho's stomach and then running his fingers over the bumps of muscle. _God dammit, fuck me_.

Wonho seems perfectly content to have Hyungwon weirdly petting his tummy, leaning up against the wall as Hyungwon does so with a smile on his face. Hyungwon brushes his fingertips across the line of hair that creeps up Wonho's belly, then drags his fingers downwards, and this is when Wonho lays his hand over Hyungwon's to stop him.

"That's dangerous, dear," Wonho says, and his voice has a dark edge to it.

"Come over soon," Hyungwon breathes in response, withdrawing his hand. Wonho smiles.

The building receives the long-awaited all-clear almost twenty minutes later after officials have swept through every floor to make sure nobody is dead and nothing is truly on fire. Wonho waves at Hyungwon as the residents begin returning to their apartments and Hyungwon raises a hand in a half-hearted wave, then retreats into his own apartment.

He shuts the door behind him, then presses his back against it. God dammit.


	7. as expected

 

> a continuation of the [sexual](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5385551/chapters/12438866) [frustration](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5385551/chapters/12547394) saga  
>  rated NC-17  
>  810 words  
> note: merry late christmas. i promise i started this yesterday.

Lunch at Hyungwon's house turns out just about as he expected it to.

Wonho tastes better than he looks, kissing the breath from Hyungwon's lungs with one of his knees slotted between Hyungwon's legs. Hyungwon thinks, beyond the fog in his brain, that this is rather surreal; none of his pointless lusting has ever come to fruition before. But, here he is. How stunning.

He also thinks that it's probably a sin to be doing this so close to midnight on Christmas Eve. His mouth has no filter when he's in these sorts of situations, so when Wonho drops kisses onto his neck and sucks a hickey into existence, Hyungwon whispers, "We're disgracing baby Jesus."

Wonho laughs against his skin, raising his head and tilting just right so his thigh presses up further against Hyungwon's growing erection. Hyungwon gasps, hands coming to rest on Wonho's shoulders.

"Don't tease me, you'll- Jesus will be mad." Hyungwon says, holding his breath in anticipation when Wonho's hands go south.

But, first, Wonho's hands simply rest on Hyungwon's waist, thumbs pressing lightly into his hipbones. "I think Jesus is already mad," Wonho says lowly, and even though the statement sounds absolutely fucking stupid, the tone of Wonho's voice is killing Hyungwon.

Really, all of it is overwhelming. Wonho himself, eyes burning with desire and mouth hot against Hyungwon's, his voice, everything he does. The only thing Hyungwon can think to say is, "I fucking hate you."

"Not the first time I've heard that." Wonho replies as he hikes Hyungwon's shirt up, not taking it off but lifting it enough to kiss across Hyungwon's chest. "You seem tense," Wonho remarks as he slides his hands around to cup Hyungwon's ass, pulling him closer. "If you want, I can just blow you or something."

Oh. "Ah, that- that sounds nice," Hyungwon breathes, eyes falling shut as Wonho sucks at the skin at the dip of Hyungwon's collarbones.

"Do you want to do it here, or...?"

"Doesn't matter."

So, Wonho slides to the floor, hands running along Hyungwon's thighs as he does so. Hyungwon doesn't quite know what to do with his hands, so he settles for keeping them on Wonho's shoulders. His hold tightens as Wonho brings a hand up to palm Hyungwon through his jeans, touch too gentle to get Hyungwon off properly, which is probably the point.

Hyungwon whines in the back of his throat and Wonho takes the hint, unfastening Hyungwon's jeans and pulling them down enough so he can further torture Hyungwon, laying his warm hand over the front of Hyungwon's boxers.

"I'm going to fucking kill you," Hyungwon whispers, dead serious despite the airiness of his tone.

"Death by your hand would be delightful, I'm sure," Wonho replies, and his breath falls hot on Hyungwon's dick. Hyungwon groans in the back of his throat.

“You’re being a bitch.” Hyungwon complains, opening his eyes when he feels Wonho pulling at the waistband of his boxers. Wonho meets his gaze and lets the waistband go so it pops lightly on Hyungwon’s skin.

“Be polite,” Wonho says, dropping a soft kiss onto Hyungwon’s hip. “If you’re rude, it will disgrace baby Jesus even more.”

Hyungwon laughs through his nose, brushing a hand through Wonho’s hair. “Fine. Please stop being a bitch and at least touch my dick. Is that better?”

Wonho hums contemplatively, hooking his thumbs in Hyungwon’s waistband and going to tug them down. “Maybe. Maybe if you didn’t call me a bitch…”

“Okay, fine, fucker. Sweetheart. Darling.” Hyungwon’s voice wavers when the fabric of his boxers drags over his dick, and he sucks in a breath when cold air meets his skin. “ _God._ ”

Wonho curls his warm fingers around Hyungwon’s shaft, pressing a gentle kiss to the tip. Hyungwon holds his breath when Wonho closes his eyes, pretty mouth falling open and hot tongue licking precum beginning to bead at the tip.

When Wonho’s mouth closes around the head of his dick, Hyungwon’s reflexive reaction is to let his head bang off the wall and hiss, “Oh my _fuck_.” He hears Wonho snort as Wonho takes more of Hyungwon’s dick into his mouth, causing Hyungwon to whine loudly, hands returning to squeeze Wonho’s shoulders.

Wonho’s fingers cover what his mouth can’t. His head bobs slowly and he seems to hum in amusement when Hyungwon swears under his breath, his fingers digging into Wonho’s shoulders.

Hyungwon cums with little warning, incoherent stutters passing his lips as he does so. He makes a soft noise when Wonho pulls away, feeling some kind of thrill when he looks down to see Wonho with cum dripping from his lips. Wonho raises his eyebrows and licks his lips, slowly. Hyungwon offers his slightly trembling hands to help Wonho to his feet.

“I changed my mind,” Hyungwon says once Wonho is upright, “you have to fuck me. Now.”


	8. i will keep smashing myself until i am whole

> wonho keeps breaking and hyungwon keeps putting him back together © slayage on ao3  
> rated T  
> 923 words  
> warnings for: self harm and emotional self-destruction  
> notes: sorry this took so long to write! hope you enjoy it ;A;

 

Wonho does not need anyone to fix him. He needs a lot, maybe- a good fuck, free food, the feeling that he’s wanted- but he does not need anyone to fix him.

(But trying to fix himself is a lost cause, and a desperate reach for help is not worth anything.)

 

Wonho has lots of friends that dish out advice in varying degrees of overbearing worry, but the only one he can stand is Hyungwon. Because, upon news that Wonho has, again, gotten too close to the sun and crashed into the waves below, Hyungwon picks out his favorite movies and pops them in the DVD player. In many ways, Hyungwon is constantly giving Wonho new wings, and Wonho never knows how to use them.

But, being tucked against Hyungwon’s side tonight is better than being tucked into a corner of his kitchen with a bottle of whiskey. Hyungwon’s grating critique of Finding Nemo is better than Wonho being left alone with his thoughts.

Finding Nemo’s credits end in static and Hyungwon reaches over to brush Wonho’s hair away from his face. Wonho long stopped watching. “You’re gonna be okay.” Hyungwon says, and it’s not a question. It is a firm statement, and all Wonho has to hang onto.

 

Hyungwon is, also, the only person Wonho can call when he has made a bad decision.

“What’s up?” Hyungwon asks, because he knows Wonho only calls when he needs something, because Wonho is selfish.

Wonho’s hands are shaking so badly that he almost drops his phone. “I just- I- Are you free? Right now?”

“Guess so, I’m just eating. Do you need me to come over?”

“Mmhm.”

“Okay. Give me a few minutes, gotta put pants on.”

“Thank you,” Wonho breathes. Hyungwon hums in acknowledgement and hangs up.

Wonho puts his hands over his eyes, then, after a bit of thought, takes them away so he can press his fingertips to his leaking wrists. It wouldn’t do to seem like he was planning for it to be this bad.

The apartment door is unlocked and Hyungwon has a key besides, so Hyungwon heralds his arrival with a call of Wonho’s name. Wonho offers a choked sob in reply and Hyungwon appears around the corner.

Hyungwon always remains somewhat detached when it comes to these bad decisions, perhaps to keep himself from becoming too involved, prepared for when one of Wonho’s decisions lands him in the morgue. But, Wonho sees Hyungwon’s eyes flick away from him to the smears on the floor, the stains in his clothes, and sees him pale.

“Oh, Wonho…” Hyungwon says, and it pulls at Wonho’s heart so awfully. He is so selfish. Hyungwon should not have to put up with this, he should not have to be the one to fix everything all the time. “Let me see,” he says, squatting beside Wonho and reaching carefully for his hands.

Wonho doesn’t want him to, not because he is ashamed or scared but because he doesn’t want Hyungwon to have his blood on his hands. He turns his head and bites his lip as Hyungwon gently wipes blood away from the cuts, just to see the extent of them.

“They’ve stopped bleeding,” Hyungwon says quietly, but there is a waver to his words. Wonho can’t tell if it’s signalling an oncoming cry or not, but either way it is horrible to hear. “Come on, up. I’ll get you something to drink, some crackers. Okay?”

Wonho nods, helpless, and lets Hyungwon lift him to his feet and lead him to the kitchen, seating him at the table and setting about searching his cabinets. He eventually produces a bottle of water and an English muffin, about five days past the expiration date.

“There,” Hyungwon says. He usually takes a sort of hard approach to Wonho’s mistakes, reprimanding him without making Wonho feel worse than he already does. The soft tone to his voice now crushes Wonho’s heart in his chest.

As Wonho eats his stale muffin, Hyungwon comes with a warm rag and wipes the blood away from Wonho’s hands, his arms, and his face. Wonho whispers, “I’m sorry.”

“I just don’t know why you do it,” Hyungwon responds, turning to lay the rag on the counter. Wonho reaches for his hand and comes up just short, and it feels like it always does. Wonho is always reaching and never finding.

“Help me,” Wonho says, tears swimming in his eyes. “If you didn’t care about me, you- you wouldn’t bother, right? Please, help me.”

When Hyungwon stands beside Wonho this time, Wonho can grab his hand, holding tight. Hyungwon looks down at him and Wonho is afraid, as usual, afraid that Hyungwon is going to tell him no, tell him that he is a waste of time, tell him- “I’ve been waiting for you to ask,” Hyungwon says, interrupting Wonho’s racing thoughts. “It- It hurts, Wonho, when you do things like this. Promise me you won’t anymore.”

Wonho will promise anything that will keep Hyungwon from leaving. When he nods, Hyungwon cups his cheek with his free hand and rubs his thumb across his cheekbone. “I love you,” Wonho whispers, at a loss for anything else to say.

Hyungwon nods. “I love you too.”

 

So, maybe Wonho will continue to smash himself to pieces and rip his wings to shreds, but Hyungwon will continue to fill his cracks and reattach his feathers, for as long as he needs to.

(Wonho is horrible, he is selfish, he is worthless- Hyungwon does not believe this.)


	9. damn boy

> “he looks too young to be a father. at least he’s hot.” © bestfriend317 on ao3  
> rated G  
> 394 words

 

“Eunji! If you pull her hair one more time, you’re in time out until the end of class!”

When Hyungwon gets the Teacher Tone, the kids all freeze. Eunji drops Namjoo’s hair at the speed of light and Hyungwon smiles. “Thank you, Eunji.”

The classroom goes back to normal and Hyungwon sets about grading math sheets for the day, pleased to find Nahyun has improved and that the head of the class, Seungcheol, has not yet been usurped. There’s only another hour until the kids go home, so there’s not much left to do but listen to the children speak amongst themselves and, occasionally, towards Hyungwon.

Most of the kids ride the bus, so Hyungwon is left with the children who will be picked up during their parents’ lunch breaks and decides to read them a story. He’s in the middle of a very heated discussion with Euijin about the legitimacy of the Hungry Hungry Caterpillar when there’s a gentle knock on the door.

Hyungwon looks over his shoulder and is taken aback by the pure beauty standing in his classroom currently, and even more when Dahyun, his number one messmaker during class, jumps up and yells, “Daddy!!”

The man stoops and scoops Dahyun into his arms, squeezing her tight and looking over her shoulder at Hyungwon. “Hi, I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“Ah, I don’t think so. It’s usually, uh… Hyojung that comes to get her, correct?”

The man’s smile seems a little forced. “Yes, that’s, uh, my ex-fiance. She has more time than I do, so…”

“Say no more, I understand.” Hyungwon rises to his feet to shake this man’s hand. “Chae Hyungwon, first grade math teacher. Your daughter is a splendid example of an artist in the making.”

The man laughs, and it’s adorable. What the fuck. “I know that first hand, my house is covered in crayon scribbles. Dahyun just can’t stop herself. You can call me Wonho, by the way.”

Hyungwon nods in acknowledgement. “Nice to meet you, Wonho. Have a good day, and be careful going home.”

“Will do. See you, kids!” Wonho waves at the rest of the kids and they wave back, waving with more intensity when Dahyun waves as well.

“Isn’t he so pretty?” Eunji asks with vigor once he’s left. “So pretty!”

“He sure is,” Hyungwon says, sitting back down. “Now, where were we…”


	10. short stuff

> “we’re both baristas and sometimes i have trouble reaching for things so i come to work one day to find a personalized stool with hearts and my name on it and i hATE YOU but also thanks” © promptsfordays on tumblr  
> rated PG-13  
> 212 words

 

Wonho can’t really reach the large-size cups at the top of the shelf. He always manages, with some (a lot of) stretching, and he always catches his taller co-workers laughing at him.

This particular day, Wonho is stocking the cups and Hyungwon sidles over to ask, “Need some help?”

“Sure, you can go get me the creamer.” Wonho says, winking at him. Hyungwon sticks his tongue out but disappears nonetheless, coming back with a half-opened box of refills for the liquid creamer. Wonho hears Hyungwon snort as Wonho is reduced to chucking a stack of large cups to the back of the shelf. “Fuck off,” Wonho hisses over his shoulder, so no one else can hear and get him in trouble. Hyungwon grins.

 

So. It’s not really a surprise when Wonho comes into work, goes to the break room to take off his coat, and finds a stool sitting in the middle of the room with his name on it, a festive bow attached to the seat of it.

Wonho stoops to examine it, finding it covered in hearts and with a message of “From Hyungwonnie!!!” written on a Post-It.

“Thanks, asshole.” Wonho says when he brushes past Hyungwon later that day, toting his stool with him. Hyungwon smiles.

“Happy to provide.”


	11. [gu hara voice] peanut butter cookie uri dandeuri

> more of [daddy wonho](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5385551/chapters/13055275)  
> rated PG-13  
> 672 words

 

Hyungwon is required to go to PTA meetings. While the original intention is for teachers and parents to mingle and talk largely about the kids, around this elementary school it’s more a time for teachers to stuff five pounds of brownies into their mouths and, somehow, spill beer all over the floor.

Hyungwon usually fakes sick, but he was informed by Kihyun that Minhyuk was planning on bringing peanut butter cookies and Hyungwon would rather die than miss out on Minhyuk’s baking. So here he is, beer in hand, listening to Jieun vent her woes as fourth grade history teacher.

“Hold that thought,” Hyungwon says when he sees a familiar face.

“Huh- oh. On the hunt tonight, are we?”

“Damn right. Here, hold my beer, I have to look respectable.” Jieun takes the beer without question, leaving Hyungwon free to stride across the room and- “Wonho!”

Wonho looks surprised for a moment, then grins. “Ah, Mr. Chae! How are you?”

“I’m currently fifty percent peanut butter cookie, how about you?” Hyungwon replies, thinking in the back of his head: _you are smooth. Charming. You can do this._

“I’m currently wishing I was the same, direct me to these cookies?”

Hyungwon obliges, leading Wonho to the dessert table and handing a cookie to him. “Tada. Courtesy of the man teaching your child’s history class, Lee Minhyuk. A good man, I tell you. Best cookies.”

“Dahyun mentions Minhyuk a lot. But,” Wonho pauses to take a bite of the cookie, then proceeds to talk with his mouth full, “she also talks a lot about you. Like, how you and Euijin got into a fight over the Hungry Hungry Caterpillar?”

“Euijin started it,” Hyungwon replies automatically, and Wonho laughs. It’s still adorable. What the fuck. “And then Nahyun backed her up and I just. I couldn’t admit defeat.”

“Sounds riveting. I might have to come by one day just to hear this.”

Hyungwon nods, grabbing a cookie of his own before stepping away to allow other hungry vultures to prey upon the sweets. Wonho follows him, leaning against the wall beside the table. “So,” Hyungwon begins, seeing the way Wonho looks at him intently, “is it too early for me to ask what the deal with you and Hyojung is?”

“Ah. There’s no sore feelings about it, so no.” Wonho shrugs with one shoulder. “We were both rushed into marriage by our parents and we were like, literally at the courthouse, about to just get it over with for the sake of our family. But then we talked it over and we were like… yo, what the fuck are we doing? So we broke up.”

“Uh-huh. But she was already pregnant…?”

“Yep. We have joint custody, and Hyojung lives in town so it makes it a lot easier. Still… Sometimes I kinda wished I’d stayed with her.” Wonho shrugs again, devouring the rest of the cookie in his hand. “It’s whatever now.”

“Truly. You guys love Dahyun a lot though, right?”

“Of course, Dahyun is our princess!” Wonho’s voice swells with pride.

Hyungwon can’t help but smile, nibbling idly at the cookie he still hasn’t inhaled. It’s all for the sake of appearances. “So… are your parents still rushing you into marriage?”

“Kind of, they mention how good of a girl Hyojung was from time to time, and my mom tells me I should try out Tinder. Why, are you offering?”

“ _Maaaaaybe._ ”

Wonho grins. “Shouldn’t we start with dinner first?”

“Hold on, this is actually working?” Hyungwon asks dumbfoundedly. Wonho snorts.

“Sure, why not. Sounds great. Dahyun tells me that Eunji thinks we should date anyway, and we shouldn’t go against Eunji’s wishes.”

Hyungwon nods sagely. “True. Uh, do you… want my phone number…?”

“I already have it, I got it from Hyojung.”

“Oh! Okay, I see. Then, uh… text me?” Hyungwon quickly decides that he may not be as smooth and charming as he thought he was, but it still seems to be working.

“Sure. Now, let me at some more of these cookies.”


	12. boom boom clap

 

> “we’re roommates and we’ve barely talked so far but i’m terrified of thunderstorms so you let me crawl into your bed” © hairlikehisblush on tumblr  
>  rated G  
>  178 words

Hyungwon spends a few minutes watching his new roommate, Wonho, flinch at every crash of thunder before he asks, “Are you okay?”

“I just- I don’t like storms,” Wonho says, punctuated with another start as lightning lights up the dorm room.

“Can I do anything to help?”

“Kill me, maybe.”

Hyungwon snorts. “Come here.”

“What?”

“Come here. You can sleep in my bed, will that help?”

“I- well, it kind of does, but we don’t- we just barely know each other’s names-” Wonho cuts himself off with a whine when a thunderclap rings once more. “Okay, okay.”

Hyungwon scoots so he’s against the wall and watches as Wonho shuffles across the room, pillow in hand. Wonho crawls into bed just in time for another flash of light from outside and Hyungwon puts an arm around Wonho before he can protest.

Wonho flinches less now, with his face tucked into Hyungwon’s chest, and Hyungwon pats his back in a soothing gesture. “Now,” Hyungwon says, “go to sleep. Classes start tomorrow.”

Wonho nods, then snuggles closer to Hyungwon. Hyungwon smiles.


	13. send nudes

> thirst follow  
> rated PG-13  
> 741 words

Minhyuk has a penchant for linking Hyungwon to the Instagrams of impossibly hot dudes.

“Look at this one,” Minhyuk says, and seconds later Hyungwon’s phone is dinging with a text message.

Hyungwon makes it a point to act heavily burdened despite the fact that he still opens the message and opens the link. Usually Hyungwon skims the IG pictures and then closes the tab with a simple, “I guess he’s cute,” but from the display picture alone Hyungwon knows that this one is very different.

“Oh, dear.” Hyungwon says as he scrolls down slightly and is met with an entire row of pictures of this dude’s muscles, legs to abs to arms to butt, though sadly a clothed butt.

“He’s great, right?” Minhyuk asks, sipping at his coffee. “He goes by Wonho, or something like that. I saw him on this fitspiration blog I follow just for the hot guys, he did an interview about protein foods or some shit. If you don’t DM him asking for nudes, I fucking will.”

“I’m not that forward,” Hyungwon counters, still scrolling through Wonho’s profile. “However. I am going to follow him.”

“Fucking monumental! You never follow the dudes I link you to.” Minhyuk half-slams his phone down, fixing Hyungwon with a serious gaze. “DM him, dude. Tell him you liked his protein interview.”

“I have to at least read it first, send me the link.”

“Holy shit, reading things you don’t care about just for a thirst follow. That’s what I’m talking about.” Minhyuk obliges despite his slight teasing, and Hyungwon ends up reading about fruits and legumes while he’s eating a decidedly unhealthy hamburger.

Feeling more than prepared for however this DM fiasco will turn out, Hyungwon flips back to the Instagram app and hits the DM button.

**[hey_wonnie]** hey! i really liked your interview with that one blog. was wondering if we could maybe meet up sometime?

“So forward,” Minhyuk says, having stood up just for the purpose of watching Hyungwon type this.

“I am literally willing to look up legumes on Wikipedia if it will make this hot piece of ass like me,” Hyungwon says, entirely serious. Minhyuk snorts, close enough to ruffle Hyungwon’s hair slightly.

Hyungwon sets his phone aside until his notification tone goes off. He turns his display on and sees it: _wonhoney_93 has sent you a DM._

“Hoo boy,” Hyungwon mumbles to himself as he unlocks his phone and checks it.

**[wonhoney_93]** hey! that sounds wonderful. give me your phone number?

“Minhyuk,” Hyungwon says, urgently flipping his phone around so Minhyuk can read.

“Holy shit, dude.” Minhyuk replies, taking Hyungwon’s phone from him so he can read the message better. “You still gotta ask him to send nudes.”

“No. We’re creating a relationship here, Minhyuk, I can’t just ask him to send nudes now. DM him on your own time.”

“ _Fine_ , maybe I will.”

Hyungwon takes his phone back and types a response, more or less a simple, _sure!_ and his phone number. Feeling entirely satisfied, he pockets his phone and finishes his drink. “A productive day. Let’s go home.”

 

One thing leads to another and now Hyungwon is sitting across from wonhoney_93 himself in a restaurant, looking even more divine without Instagram filters.

Surprisingly enough (or maybe not), not a single word has been uttered about Wonho’s entirely boring interview. Hyungwon is a little sour that his hard work on learning about lentils is going to waste, but as long as Wonho keeps flashing him that broad smile, he doesn’t really care.

“So, tell me.” Wonho says once their food has arrived, “did you really DM me because you enjoyed my interview?”

“You want the truth?”

“Yes.”

“ _Hell_ no.” Hyungwon replies with feeling, met with laughter from Wonho. “I haven’t worked out a day in my life. It was- well. My friend has this thing for finding hot guys on Instagram and he always sends me their profiles. I’ve never, uh, never really liked one until you.”

“Oh?” Wonho asks, raising an eyebrow. “Do tell.”

“I think it was the row of post-workout photos, you know the ones.”

“Ah, I do. Glad I could dazzle you. You should come to the gym sometime with me. Even if you don’t work out, you know,” Wonho pauses to take a drink of his soda, “more eye candy for you.”

More eye candy indeed. “Sounds great. Just, text me and let me know when.”

“Will do.”

_Fucking score._


End file.
